My lord, my love
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: The hints of the anime inspire writers to dream and so this one dreams of Vincent fighting for a romance with his lovely lord. VincentxGuilt-na-zan Yaoi. Genderbender.


First off- yaoi.

Boy love, make out, sexness.

Genderbender.

So half of this is straight but the end result is yaoi.

Don't flame me. I don't care.

I felt like making Vincent do hot stuff and none of you can stop me! Enjoy my partially quoting fanfic of Vampire doll Guilt-na-Zan.

Leave reveiws when you love it. Do it. **_Do it._** You get more pretty Vincentness that way. c:

* * *

><p>"It doesn't have to be <strong>me<strong>. That bat goofing around over there should suffice."

Vincent jerked from the dawning statement Kyoji had made toward him.

A look of utter shock hitting Vincent's perfectly crafted face, "What?" the thought of Guilt-na loving him had never occurred to him until this creepy exorcist had brought it into his head.

"Don't drag Vincent into this!" his master barked defensively trying hopelessly to keep the situation until his arm and restrained.

"The M-Master.. would love... me?" the mountain of realization of the wonderful possibilities to courting his lord's virginity was so blissful for the innocent bat that his peach pale face was blushing quite brightly.

"Er… Don't get too ahead of yourself." Guilt-na murmured uneasily so far not enjoying the thought bouncing around in his servant's head. With a sudden will power, Vincent flashed forward and took Guilt-na's small beautiful hands into his,"I may be nothing more than a brute… B-but I swear I'll take excellent care of you!" he cried with his usual sense of brash honesty.

Disturbed by the fire of chaos Kyoji had started in Vincent, the panicking doll screamed,"Dammit, I'm surrounded by idiots!" she didn't even have to look over at Kyoji as he boldly stood there recording the whole event between the two like some drama camera man.

"And quit recording this!" she yowled, scared of the bat and pissed at Kyoji. ( Erika, 5)

Vincent lived in such a fantasy land half of the time that he was deeply hurt by Guilt-na's words. Surely he had come on too thickly and his master wouldn't turn him away so quickly, it had to be the situation and so the raven haired servant set himself to questioning his lord at a later date when they were alone to themselves for a short while at least.

This time came several days later as the evening set into night outside the window lining the wall of Guilt-na's room. The vampire doll was just taking down her golden locks from their uplifted curled pig-tails and had glanced out the window at the rising moon when a knock came upon her door.

"Hm?" Drug from her thoughtful daze by the knock blue eyes cast a look upon the door as a quiet voice called from the hall,"My lord?" It was Vincent. What did he want at such a late hour?

"Come in Vincent." She called as she pulled the last of her curls from their bonds. The door slid open quietly as the current butler slipped inside and shut the door with a soft click.

"What is it, Vincent?" Guilt-na asked as Vincent bumbled further into the darkly lit room. The simple bat was nervous to confront his master after so long a wait from the incident but he'd thought of only his lord's love and nothing else up until now, "Y-you remember the conversation in the kitchen that we had on Valentine's day…?" he mumbled with a timid blush upon his face.

"…What?" his lord seemed to not remember and Vincent deflated at the thought at once in continuing his quest,"Oh, that…You know that creep Kyoji was only kidding when he said that, correct?" Vincent's well hidden sun-glasses covered gaze shot up from the floor and he stopped fiddling nervously with his cuff,"I-I… realize that now, I… I wished to apologize for my sudden confession, it embarrassed you further." Guilt-na smiled and her face took on that usual tough look,"Apology accepted my friend, but…" Vincent deflated once more at the mention of being only of friend status the 'but' caused his breath to hitch as he watched his master warily, what was it he wished to say?

"I don't think you came here for just that apology." The doll mused with something of a knowing smile.

His glasses slid down his nose slightly as Guilt-na hit the nail on the head,"My lord... You are so intuitive." He beamed a bit losing all shyness for a moment as he basked in the amazingness that was his master.

"You're still pursuing that thought of earlier aren't you Vincent?" His cherry red color came flourishing back,"I must have scared you away with such declarations but I-I have been thinking of the privilege to court you, my lord." He mused humbly trying his best to keep a cool even tone to better get across his point of seriousness.

This time the maid didn't carry a disgusted look but her smile did fade away.

Instead Guilt-na looked thoughtful of his servant's desires,"You've really thought about the idea?" she inquired with her own hint of serious tone. A nod responded her question,"I don't…" she looked down and away,"M-master, pl-please-!" he cried, a bit desperate for a yes as he reached forward with one hand.

She tensed and backed up a step which startled Vincent and he quickly withdrew his hostile seeming he drew closer as a whole and towered over the blonde beauty,"Y-you do know that in reality we are both m-men…?" Vincent could see his master struggling to wrap his mind around the concept of being in a homosexual relationship with his servant.

"I do, my lord." The bat man said endearingly as he bent slightly down to the doll peering up at him,"V-Vincent!" for once the vampire aristocrat seemed afraid of him, no, not him but the thought of twining themselves together even further then they already were.

"Master please, just one kiss? If you- if you don't like it, I'll not pursue this any further." He reassured, coaxing for once to get what he wanted.

Vincent had never felt such a want before, the selfishness was so new that it brought a smile to his lips. Guilt-na took the smile in a slightly different way and with a sigh to cool his frying nerves pushed up on her toes to gently bring their lips together.

Vincent stood frozen as he was blessed with the kiss he wanted.

For a doll, Guilt-na possessed luscious and soft lips that tempted lust deeper into the soul. He pressed back only slightly at first to lean down to his master's feminine height but they were soon twisted in a passion he had never known that guided Guilt-na to sit on her bed.

Vincent was a novice at kissing but despite his lack of practiced skill his vampire love seemed quite talented naturally in the art of the lip-lock.

Though he had wanted it at first, Vincent soon found his own seat on the frilled bed comforter and couldn't pull away from his lovely master.

For all his reluctance to accept the idea, it was Guilt-na who lead their kiss. She was passionate to the extent of a true vampire and as they finally parted for a short breather, the soul within the doll found himself desiring his faithful companion's kiss once again.

Vincent was clear of blush but he felt a warmth in every part of his body as if he was going through his changing process from bat to human or vice versa. He was pleased with the look of mild satisfaction in his lord's blue gems but that expression didn't last as it changed to a tiny pouting scowl.

The bat man worried his master hadn't liked their kiss and felt he was in for a slap for being so dumb as to think it could work.

But the hand reaching for his face wasn't aiming to strike him it simply plucked off the sunglasses from his half hidden face and he looked down at Guilt-na in surprised for a moment.

"These are in the way." She said simply and tossed them aside on the bed elsewhere. Vincent was so torn between crying from joy and beaming brighter then Toane that he could say nothing as his pretty face twisted in a mixed mask of emotions.

Leaning back up and holding his servant's head in his hands, Guilt-na started their second heated kiss of the night.

His breath stolen, Vincent let his eyes drift shut and surrendered himself to the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around the petite form of his lord but shortly into their kiss something changed and he had to readjust his whole posture for a taller and larger figure in his embrace. His golden gaze peeked open in a desire to gaze upon his master's true face and he was met with two half closed ruby orbs that held a certain deviousness as a fang drug down the length of his tongue lightly in a playful manner.

Heart feeling ready to burst, Vincent deepened their kiss to something like that out of a romance novel and closed his eyes as he held his lord and master, Guilt-na-zan, tighter as they enjoyed their first kisses in the shower of the full moon illuminating their forms in the darkness.

* * *

><p>So what do we think people?<p>

How was the fluff?

Vincent was a bit OOC with his seriousness but his cuteness might have scared poor Guilt-na away. x'D Also I apologize for any errors in the fic, I'm too lazy to edit at 12:38a.m. and I have no editor. :'D

If I get enough lil' bats fluttering by with good 'shrii's there might be chance of something more between batman and aristocrat otherwise I'll leave as a nice little one shot.

Thanks for readin'. ;')

P.S. thank you goddess, Kari Erika, for making the hottest and cutest batman in the history of manga. V uV


End file.
